


Lost And Bound

by Pointless_Existence



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pointless_Existence/pseuds/Pointless_Existence
Summary: Just a bunch of my poems, hope you like.





	1. where you can find the rest of my poems.

https://hellopoetry.com/LostInTheDark/


	2. poetry?

Someone once asked me  
whats the point  
Of poetry  
Let me tell you  
Its for people  
Who look  
Btu don’t see  
For people  
Who suck at words  
It helps us express  
What love really means  
Its for the people  
Who stay up all night  
Not knowing what to say  
So they just write  
Its for the people  
Who have no voice  
But want to speak  
Its for the people  
Who feel left out  
For the people  
Who need to get away  
From their thoughts  
Poetry has a point  
You just have to find it  
For yourself


	3. no.

someone asked me   
if i missed you   
my immediate reaction   
was to say yes  
a billion times yes  
but i cant do that to you  
so i look down   
shake my head no  
and try to forget  
all the memories   
that we once shared


	4. rest well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently lost a few of my good friends so this is about them

October 28, 2019  
her name was Amy Cathrine Funes  
she was in band  
she had a boyfriend  
she seemed happy  
but i guess not  
she let go of the world  
she left before really saying goodbye  
she left a whole in this world  
and no one knows why  
~  
~  
~  
December 30, 2019  
Her name was Rebecca Reddin  
her smile lit up the room  
but deep down she was bleeding out  
from every cut her body consumed  
she tried many times prior  
to take the life built in blood and fire  
i guess this time she succeeded  
it pains me to say  
she didnt want to stay  
but she escaped to freedom


	5. *TRIGGER WARNING*

thoughts of suicide  
dwell in my mind   
it’s a surprise   
it’s been a really long time  
i don’t know what to do,   
i feel like i’m a whole different person.

the knives lure me in   
all i see is red   
my vision goes black.   
i’m floating. 

i’ve lost sleep for countless nights  
all the thoughts keeping me up are dark  
i’m drowning in this void   
they see me but don’t reach out 

thoughts of rocky shores  
of a watery end  
of feeling like i can fly  
of finally feeling free   
they over power me. 

i want to give in   
i want to give in   
i want to give in   
let me give in.


	6. lost and bound

lost in my mind  
these monsters are trapping me   
laughing and poking at me   
trying to make me react   
but I can't do anything  
so I sit in my prison   
letting my thoughts and monsters consume me   
bound to my depression  
I'm trapped in chains,   
they're pulling me down,   
I'm trying to fight but I can't.   
they're bound to me,   
preventing me from doing what I love   
these chains do tend to go by another, more common name  
"depression"


	7. ???

so many things come between love   
parents,   
other people   
being scared   
what do you do   
when the only thing stopping someone from loving you   
is themselves


	8. left

yellows and purples  
oranges and pinks  
green grass  
running water  
looking into the sun  
the light reflecting  
your laugh resonates  
your voice breaks the silence  
I stand up  
hoping to see you  
but no body walks towards me  
I start looking around  
finding nothing  
the grass suddenly turns brown  
the sun has disappeared  
youre nowhere to be seen  
im enveloped in darkness  
the light left me on the day  
my love walked away.


End file.
